


Remember That Night Last Week?

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick let out a harsh breath, staring down at the test in hand.Positive.He was fourteen. Fourteen and pregnant with twelve year old Jason's baby.He hadn't even been in heat, but of course this had happened.





	Remember That Night Last Week?

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have been asking for it, so here it is! Thomas's birth!!

**Chapter 1**

It was January. The second week.

“Hello Master Richard,” Alfred greeted when he answered the door to find the fourteen year old standing there. “How are you? How are things with the Titans in Jump City?”

“They’re good, thanks,” Dick replied as he stepped into the manor with a smile.

“I’ll fetch Master Bruce for you.”

Dick placed a hand on Alfred’s arm before he could go far. “Actually, Alf, I’m here to talk to Jay.”

“Oh?” Alfred asked. “Of course. Follow me, please. I believe the young lad is doing homework and may not hear your knock.”

“Sure thing,” Dick agreed, following Alfred up the stairs. “How’s he doing by the way? He presented last week. I didn’t screw that up when I visited a few days later, did I?”

“Of course not,” Alfred replied. “Master Jason was well finished with his rut by then and I believe your presence calmed him greatly.”

“Good,” Dick said with a nod. “That’s good. I’m glad.”

Alfred knocked on the door, waiting a beat before entering and striding over to Jason who was seated on his bed, textbooks and papers thrown around with headphones in his ears. Alfred waited until Jason looked up and took the headphones out to speak.

“Master Richard is here to see you.”

“Thanks,” Jason said with a nod, giving Dick a smile as the young man entered. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Nothing, what’s up with you?”

Jason frowned. Ever since he had presented as an Alpha he’d been far more aware of Dick and his scent and his little tells. His scent was currently telling Jason that the fourteen year old was uneasy. Uncomfortable.

Nervous.

“Fine,” Jason replied. “Stuck on English homework, but it’s whatever. What brings you by?”

“You remember that night last week?” Dick asked, hands in his pockets as he stayed in the middle of the floor, not coming closer.

“That night?”

“ _ Our _ night,” Dick explained. “After you presented? Well, a day or two after.”

“Oh,” Jason said quietly. “I see. I was expecting this.”

Dick spluttered. “What?” he nearly shouted. “ _ I  _ wasn’t.”

Jason blinekd. “Wait,” he said slowly. “Aren’t you here to tell me that it didn’t mean anything? That it was just for fun?”

Dick scoffed. “You really think I’m that low and shallow?” he asked. “No! No, that’s not at all why I’m here.”

“Oh,” Jason repeated. “Well then...why are you here?”

Dick took a shaky breath. “I uh…” he hesitated. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

“Are you dying?” Jason asked abruptly. 

Dick couldn’t help but laugh loudly, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders. “No!” he said, shaking his head. “No, I’m not. I’m…” he took a steadying breath. “I’m pregnant.”

Jason was quiet for a long time. “Oh,” he said for the third time. “I...thought Omegas didn’t get pregnant outside of heat.”

“We can,” Dick replied. “But it’s very rare and it’s never happened to me before so I just…” he swallowed thickly.

“It’s mine,” Jason concluded.

“Yeah,” Dick said softly. “I...I’m keeping it,” he decided. “I can raise it on my own with the other Titans. They don’t mind helping-”

“I can’t see it?” Jason asked.

Dick blinked, frowning. “I...just assumed you wouldn’t want to,” he said quietly. “You’re twelve, you shouldn’t be a father.”

“And you're fourteen and shouldn’t be pregnant,” Jason fired back. “We’re in this together, Dick. I won’t let you carry the kid alone.”

“I-I’d still have to be at the tower,” Dick murmured. “Bruce doesn't want me here.”

“I don’t care,” Jason deadpanned. “ _ I  _ want you here.”

“But Bruce-”

“Needs to pull his head out of his ass,” Jason snapped. “How far along are you?”

“A week,” Dick replied.

“Do you have anything you need that’s at the tower?” Jason asked.

“No.”

“Then stay,” he requested. “Please?”

Dick was quiet for a moment before a small smile grew on his face. “Of course.”

 

……….

  
  


**10 weeks after conception**

“So,” Dick said that evening at dinner. “I have an announcement.”

“Alright,” Bruce said with a nod. “What is it?”

“So you know I had my ultrasound today?” Dick asked. “Well...turns out I’m carrying twins.”

“Really?” Jason asked, excitement in his eyes. He bounced out of his chair, rushing over to carefully embrace the Omega. “Dick, that’s amazing!” he said brightly.

Dick’s smile grew wide. “It is,” he said, placing a hand on his belly. “I’m...excited.  _ Really _ excited.” he looked at Bruce. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “That we fight all the time.”

“No,” Bruce said simply. “I’m the one who’s sorry. I was pushing you away. I caused this rift between us.” he gave Dick a gentle smile. “Congratulations.”

 

………..

 

**29 weeks after conception**

Jason was bouncing in the backseat of the car as Alfred drove him home from school.

“Master Jason,” Alfred said lightly, getting Jason’s attention. “When we return, might I advise you cuddle with Master Richard and reassure him that he is a good Omega who’s done nothing wrong?”

Jason frowned. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Alfred sighed quietly. “Master Richard had another ultrasound today.”

Jason’s stomach fell. “And?”

“And one of your pups passed away,” he said quietly. “The other is still alive and healthy.”

Jason felt like his heart had stopped, world tilting. One of his pups was dead? Was it his fault? Was it because he spent most of the day at school?

“So Dick’s...carrying a corpse?” Jason asked weakly.

“That is not terminology I would like you to use, but yes,” Alfred confirmed. “He’s meant to stay in bed for the majority of the pregnancy.”

“W-when’s his next appointment?”

“A doctor will be stopping by on Thursday to check on Richard and the surviving pup,” Alfred replied. “Two days from now.”

“Can...can I be there?” Jason asked weakly.

“Master Jason-”

“Please,” Jason begged, desperation in his words and scent. “Please, I wanna be there!”

Alfred sighed as he pulled up the long driveway to Wayne Manor. “I will speak with Master Bruce while you go to Master Richard.”

Jason gave a firm nod, leaping out of the car as soon as Alfred had put it into park. He rushed through the house and up the stairs, hesitating in front of Dick’s door before knocking. When he received no answer, he slipped in quietly,

The curtains were drawn, the room drowning in darkness. But not enough that Jason couldn’t see the figure on the bed.

“Hi Dickie,” Jason said softly, dropping his backpack and kicking his shoes off before crawling into bed to lay in front of the Omega who was cupping his belly, staring blankly at the wall. “I’m sorry. Alfred told me what happened.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick returned, glassy eyes meeting Jason’s. “I should have been able to-to protect them both. But I killed one!”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jason murmured. “These things happen, Dick, it’s not your fault.”

“But-”

“There’s still one pup?”

Dick nodded.

“Then we will give them all our love,” Jason said softly. “I don’t hate you, Dick. I don’t love you any less. These things happen. Happened my mom too.”

“Really?” Dick asked in a whisper. “You’re really not mad?”

“I’m not mad,” Jason said, just as there was a knock on the door and Bruce poked his head in.

“Hey,” he said with a gentle smile. “Jason, Alfred said you wanted to ask me something?”

Jason grumbled. “I want to stay home with Dick tomorrow,” he declared. “And I wanna be here when he has his appointment the next day.”

Bruce was quiet for a moment and Jason pushed himself up on one elbow, ready to argue his point. But he was surprised when Bruce gave a short nod.

“Alright,” he agreed. “I’ll call the school.”

“Seriously?” Jason asked, eyes wide.

Bruce nodded. “Dick needs you now.”

“Thanks,” Jason said, waiting for Bruce to leave before he lay down next to Dick. “Don’t worry Dickie, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

…………..

 

It was September.

Dick was nine months pregnant, ready to burst, and waiting anxiously in the living room. Dick was fifteen now, Jason thirteen. Still far too young to start a family but it was a little too late to do anything about that.

“Everything will be fine, Master Richard,” Alfred said with a smile. “Master Bruce will find him.”

“But what if he doesn’t?” Dick asked weakly. “What if we’ve lost Jason for good?”

“Now now,” Alfred said lightly. “Don’t get yourself worked up. It’s no good for the pup.”

“Alfred-”

“Master Jason loves you,” Alfred assured him. “And he loves your pup. He would never leave you.”

“But what if-”

“Dick.”

Dick whipped around so fast he was sure his baby felt it. Any hope he still harbored fell when he saw the look on Bruce’s face.

“No,” he whispered. “No, no, no! B-”

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said in a whisper. “I didn’t get there in time.”

Dick screamed.

 

……….

 

The next hour was Alfred and Bruce struggling to keep Dick out of a drop by way of reminding him that it would be detrimental to his pup. After a very long time, Dick finally managed to ask Bruce.

“Where’s the body?” his voice was hoarse, strained. Barely audible.

“Gotham General,” Bruce said softly. “Morgue. I changed him into sweats and a hoodie. So no one will know it’s Robin.”

“I want to see him,” Dick declared, standing on shaking legs.

“Dick-” Bruce warned.

“I want to say goodbye, B,” Dick whispered, tears in his eyes. “Please.”

“I cannot recommend this, sir,” Alfred murmured.

“I don’t care,” Dick snapped.

“Dick-”

“Fine,” Dick snapped. “But I’m still going to the funeral.”

Bruce nodded. “Of course. For right now, is there anything I can do?”

“Can I take a bath?” Dick asked softly. “In your bathroom? The tub is bigger. Big enough for two.” he gave a sad smile.

“Yes,” Bruce replied. “Do you want me in there with you? The bathroom, I mean.”

“Please,” Dick requested. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Bruce nodded.

  
  


……..

 

Once the tub was filled with soothing warm water, Dick had kicked Bruce out of the bathroom so he could change. That is, of course, when everything decided to go wrong.

“Bruce!” he cried, leaning on the wall, one hand on his belly.

Bruce burst in, rushing to his side. “What is it?” he asked, a hand on Dick’s shoulder. 

“My water broke,” Dick whimpered, shaking his head. “No, no, it’s too soon. I still have two more weeks!”

“It’s okay,” Bruce soothed. “Here. Let’s get Alfred, drive to the-”

“No,” Dick said, shaking his head. “No, Jay and I wanted to do a home birth.”

“Dick-”

“I’m going to honor him,” Dick snapped. “Help me into the bath.”

“ _ Dick _ -”

“If you’re so worried, than call Leslie,” Dick replied. “But please, Bruce, let me do this.”

Bruce was quiet for a moment before nodding, easing Dick into the bath before moving quickly to the bathroom door to call for Alfred. He explained the situation and the man rushed to call Leslie after advising Bruce to have towels and a water bottle ready for Dick.

Bruce pulled the washcloths and hand towels out from beneath the vanity, setting them beside the tub before grabbing a large towel to place beneath Dick’s head.

The acrobat was hunched over his belly, rubbing it and speaking softly. “You just had to choose the day Papa died to come into the world, didn’t you?” he asked weakly. 

“Everything is going to be okay, Dick,” Bruce said, taking the boy’s hand as the first contraction hit.

 

………..

 

“Fuck!” Dick shouted, nearly breaking Bruce’s hand as he collapsed backwards, breathing heavily. 

“You’re doing wonderfully, Dick,” Bruce whispered.

“Fuck off,” the Omega snapped. 

Bruce wasn’t fazed. “Can you part your legs a little more?” he asked. “I want to see if I can feel the head.”

Dick growled. “Fine,” he hissed, doing as he was told. Bruce’s fingers quickly entered Dick and he could feel the newborn’s head. 

“You’re close, Dick,” Bruce said. “One more push and it’ll crown.”

“Yay,” Dick drawled, squeezing his eyes closed and screaming as the next contraction hit. Bruce saw the tiny head appear and Dick’s scream hit a slightly higher octave. 

“Shit, it burns!” 

“I know it does but you have to breathe through it.” Bruce cooed. Finally the pup’s head emerged. “You did great. Breathe for a second alright?” He rubbed the fifteen year old’s leg. “You’re doing great. One more push and you’ll have this pup in your arms.” 

Dick’s whine turned into a scream when he began to bear down again. His scream didn’t stop until the baby finally slipped out, just as Leslie rushed into the room.

“Hand me the child,” she said, gathering up a towel. The move was quick and Bruce dutifully cut the umbilical cord. Dick watched weakly as his crying, screaming baby was passed from Leslie to Bruce and finally shown to him.

“Pup,” Dick murmured with a weak smile. It fell quickly. “One more,” he whispered. “Already dead.”

“Bruce,” Leslie said quietly. “I need the child. I need to make sure he’s okay. He just spent nine months with a dead pup, I need to make sure he wasn’t affected.”

Dick whimpered as his pup was passed from Bruce to Leslie and the woman rushed out of the room. 

“It’s okay,” Bruce soothed, helping Dick drink a little bit of water. “Everything is okay.”

“But pup-”

“Will be fine,” Bruce soothed as a young man in a doctor’s lab coat stepped forward, shucking off the coat.

“My name is Dr. Barnes,” he said. “I just started working with Dr. Thompkins. I have twenty-five years of experience. She wants me to help deliver this last child.”

“Dick,” Bruce said quietly. “Is that-”

“Go,” Dick whispered. “Go to pup. Please.”

Bruce gave a short nod, standing and leaving the bathroom. Once he was gone, Dr. Barnes pulled on a pair of gloves.

“Mr. Grayson?” he asked, waiting till Dick’s eyes - glassy with pain - met his. “Everything is going to be okay.”

 

………….

  
  


“He needs rest,” Dr. Barnes told Bruce. Dick was sleeping soundly on Bruce’s bed, an oxygen mask on his face and a portable container next to the bed.

“And the baby?” Bruce asked, looking to the portable incubator the pup had been placed in.

“Is healthy,” Leslie replied with a smile. “We’re just keeping him there, keeping him warm, until Dick is well enough to hold him.”

Bruce nodded. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“We can take the baby who passed away to the morgue,” Dr. Barnes said softly.

“Dick’s...the Alpha of the pups is there as well,” Bruce said. “He died tonight. Jason Todd.”

Leslie gasped quietly but otherwise made no other sound. Dr. Barnes, new to Gotham, merely nodded.

“I’ll ensure they’re both prepared. Will it be a single or double funeral?”

“Double,” Bruce replied. “I’m not subjecting Dick to two.”

“Very well,” Dr. Barnes said with a nod. “I bid you all goodnight.”

“Thank you,” Bruce said. He waited until Dr. Barnes was gone to turn to Leslie. “You-”

“Jason is dead?” Leslie asked quietly, looking at Dick. “Oh that poor boy.”

“Like I said,” Bruce murmured. “I don’t want to subject Dick to two funerals.”

 

………..

  
  


**Three Days Later**

Dick sat silently at the funeral in the front row, eyes dry. He made not a sound and stared straight ahead, refusing to look at Jason or the other baby - he had chosen to name her Julia - that he’d never even gotten to hold.

He stayed quiet as they got into the car and made their way to the cemetery. Stayed quiet as the coffins were lowered down and people gave him and Bruce their apologies.

He never broke down. Not outloud. But Bruce saw it in his eyes.

When they returned to the manor, Dick went straight to his room with his son - Thomas - and climbed into bed, holding the baby close.

He didn’t eat dinner and chose to breastfeed Thomas on his own, refusing Bruce’s help. Bruce didn’t go on patrol that night and he periodically checked on Dick who was either changing Thomas, feeding him, or laying on the bed and staring blankly at the ceiling.

“He won’t drop,” Alfred assured him. “His instincts will not allow him to abandon his pup that way.”

“He’s not coping, Alfred.”

“But he isn’t crumbling,” Alfred said softly. “He needs time to grieve, sir. He lost two loved ones in a single night. Give him time.”

So Bruce did.

 

……...

 

Dick was nineteen - Thomas four - when Jason rose from the grave.


End file.
